family bonds
by mangafa
Summary: this is a sequel to romance of the twelve orders and it a prequel to the next generation of the twelve orders as how they are raising their kids and the bonds they will have with their parents as it also a stroy before the kids meet each other
1. Chapter 1

The doctor came in to tell Emperor Barodius that the visit hour was over,''Sire Empress Kazarina must rest now,and you can pick her and your newborn daughter tomorrow again.''The doctor said as both Emperor Barodius and the 1 year old Kazodius looked at Kazarina and their new born daughter Rina. ''Then I pick you both up tomorrow then I see tomorrow then my dear Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said. Empress Kazarina smiled at her husband and son,''See you both tomorrow,and dear take care of Kazodius.''Empress Kazarina replied. ''S...ee...you...mommy.''Kazodius said as both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina are surprised and the little Rina laughed at her brother. ''Hehehehe.''Rina laughed. ''Kazodius our boy you almost can speak.''Both Barodius and Kazarina said in unison. Then Barodius patted his son's head,''I am proud of you my son,and now we let your mother and your little baby sister rest for a while.''Emperor Barodius said as he picked up Kazodius. Kazodius waved to his mother and little sister,''See you tomorrow Kazodius.''Kazarina replied and she waved back to her son.

As Emperor Barodius looked at his son.''how about daddy gives you a bath.''Emperor Barodius said as Kazodius nodded.''Bath...I like to.''Kazodius said.

Then Emperor Barodius prepeared the bath for his son,as Kazodius waited til the bath was ready as Dharak kept a eye on him.''Dha...rak.''Kazodius said as Dharak looked at him. Emperor Barodius then came out of the bathroom and walked to his son.''The bath is ready now and daddy wil also take a bath with you.''Emperor Barodius said. Kazodius smiled at his father,''That...will..be...!''Kazodius replied. Emperor Barodius took Kazodius's hand and together they entered the bathroom. Emperor Barodius helped his son to take his clothes and put his clothes also of and went with him in the started to wash his hair as he put some shampoo on his hair,and stroked it though his hair as Kazodius enjoyed it.

''Hahaha.''Kazodius laughed,after the shampoo Barodius then washed out the shampoo of his Barodius smiled at his son.'' Did you like it that daddy washed your hair?.''Emperor Barodius asked as he looked at his son.

Kazodius smiled at his father.''It...felt...great...Daddy.''Kazodius said as he hugged his Barodius also hugged his son.''Daddy loves you so much Kazodius.

''Emperor Barodius said as he then tickled his son a bit.''Hahaha...and I ..love you too...daddy.''Kazodius said as Emperor Barodius and his son had fun together in the bathtube.

Meanwhile at Gill and Kasha's house, as Gill gave Jiro and Giro

a piggy back ride as both smiled.''Daddy...you...are ...the..best.''Both Jiro and Giro said as Gill then put them down and hugged them.''Thanks Jiro and Giro and the two of you are the best son's a father could wish.''Gill said as he petted them careful

on their hair.''Hehehe..''Both Jiro and Giro smiled at their father.

At the house of Stoica and Silica.

Stoica took his son on his neck and takes a walk with him.

Stoica looked at his son.''Do you like the sight of the park?.''Stoica asked as Sly nodded.''Yes...daddy...its great.''Sly said as Stoica then saw a bench and sat down

took his son of his neck as Sly then sat on his smiled at Sly.

''Sly my son,I want to tell you that soon Lythirus wil become your bakugan partner.''Stoica said as Lythirus nodded.''Thats right,soon I wil become your bakugan partner as you turn three years old.''Lythirus said as Sly nodded.''That...be...great.''Sly said as Stoica then smiled at his son.

'' we can pick up mommy and your baby sister,and tonight you sleep with daddy.''Stoica said as Sly nodded.

At Airzel and Ellie's house.

As Airzel prepeared Hana's sat down on the bed,as he had his little daughter sat on his lap.''I tell you a beautiful bedtime story about a prince who

wil fall in love with a poor girl.''Airzel said as Hana nodded.

Airzel started to read.''Once upon a time,there was a prince that searched for true love,as his parents,the king and queen called deciced to organized a ball,to find the perfect girl for their once day the prince sneaked out of the castle,as he wanted to see the beautiful flower fields were he used to watch the clouds.

as the prince then saw a beautiful girl as he then walked up to her as the girl turned around to see him,the girl looked at the prince,as the prince walked up to her and took her hand as the prince wanted to know her name,after knowing her name,they both fell in love with each end.''Airzel said as Hana liked the story.

''Did...the Prince..marry..the girl?.''Hana asked as Airzel smiled at his daughter.

''Yes prince married the girl,and the girl became then the new princess.

''Airzel said as he stood up and laid her on her bed.''Can...you not...stay ...daddy..

it...is ...so..lonely..without..mommy.''Hana said as Airzel then walked up to his daughter and looked at her.''Sure my sweet Hana,and dont worry I wont let you alone.''Airzel said as he hugged her.''Thank...daddy..''Hana said.

Airzel smiled at her. Airzel then laid down on the bed as Hana hugged close to her father.''I...love..you..Daddy...''Hana said as she fell asleep.

Airzel then pulled the blanket over them.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Emperor Barodius took his son and laid him on his bed as Kazodius was already Barodius smiled at his son.''Kazodius looks so peaceful.

''Daddy...you are..so..strong...''Kazodius said in his sleep.

Emperor Barodius then laid next to his tiny son.

As he then pulled the blanked over himself and kazodius,and Barodius looked at his son then he held a arm around his son. ''Good night my son.''Emperor Barodius said and he then also went to sleep.

End of chaptor one.

Next chaptor will be Emperor Barodius together with Kazodius picking Kazarina and their daughter Rina, same for Airzel and Stoica.

This is a prequel to the next generation of the twelve orders and at the same time a sequel to romance of the twelve orders .


	2. Chapter 2

On the next morning Emperor Barodius woke up as he then saw his young son still sleeping untill Kazodius wakes up and he yawned as he looked at his father.

''Rina...mommy...must see ...them..''Kazodius said as Emperor Barodius smiled at

his son.''Thats right Kazodius,today we can pick up mommy and Rina today.

''Emperor Barodius replied as he took Kazodius and changed his cloths,after that

Emperor Barodius held Kazodius in his arms,and went to the medic room.

where Empress Kazarina was waiting with little Rina in her arms.

Rina started to cry.''WAAARRHHH.''Rina cried as Empress Kazarina comforted her.

''There there now Rina.''Empress Kazarina said as she stopped to cry as Empress Kazarina held Rina close to her breast as she started breastfeed Rina,then Rina started to drink Kazarina smiled at her baby girl.''I knew you was hungry.''Empress Kazarina a hour Rina stopped to drink and fell Rina was sleeping in her arms as Empress Kazarina hugged her close to her.''You are such a cute little girl,and I am glad that you are here with us Rina.''Empress Kazarina said to her sleeping little daughter,then the door opened as Empress Kazarina turned around to see her husband and the little Kazodius.

''Barodius and Kazodius,I am so glad to see you two again.''Empress Kazarina said as she walked up to them as Emperor Barodius smiled at his wife.''How is it going with you and our little daughter?.''Emperor Barodius asked as Empress Kazarina gave Barodius a kiss on his cheek.''We are both fine dear and Rina is a very cheerful little girl,just like Kazodius.''Empress Kazariina said as she looked at her son.''Had you a nice day with your father Kazodius?.''Empress Kazarina asked as Kazodius looked at his mother.''It...was..great..with..daddy..but..I..also ..thought...mommy..

and...Rina...''Kazodius said as Empress Kazarina gave Kazodius also a kiss on his cheek.''I thought of you too Kazodius,but now we be a great family just the four of us.''Empress Kazarina replied as Rina suddenly woke up and saw her big brother Kazodius smiled at his little sister.''Rina...I am...glad too..see you..''

Kazodius said as Rina smiled happily to her brother.''Hehehe.''Rina smiled back at Kazodius as Emperor Barodius also looked at his daughter.''Hey my little girl,you are just so beautiful like your mother.''Emperor Barodius said as Kazodius also argreed with his father.''How about we are going home now.''Emperor Barodius said as Empress Kazarina nodded.''Yes dear,lets go home now,with our two wonderful children.''Empress Kazarina replied as they went back to the castle.

and Ellie walked back home,as Hana looked at her little brother.

''Welcome...back...home...Zel.''Hana said as she smiled at her little brother as Zel looked at his sister.''Hehehe.''Zel laughed as Airzel and Ellie smiled at the sight.

''It looks like Hana likes Zel very much.''Ellie said as Airzel nodded.''Yes dear,

Hana is acting already like a big sister,isn that right Hana?.''Airzel asked as he looked at nodded.''I...wil..be..there..for..Zel.''Hana said as both Airzel and Ellie

looked at Hana.''Thats sounds great Hana,that you wil be there for Zel.''Ellie said.

At Stoica and Silica's house.

Silica and returned back home with their baby girl Silvana.

Stoica prepeared the crib and stil something was missing.''The crib looks perfect now,but there is missing something,as Sly looked at his father.''Daddy...the..pillow..and..the..blanket.''Sly said as Stoica looked at his son.

Stoica smiled at his son.''Thanks Sly,I was so glad that your mommy comes back with your little sister,that I almost forgot to put the pilow and the blanket.''Stoica said as he hugged his smiled at his father.''Glad...that..I..could..help.''Sly said as then was o knock on the door,Stoica opened the door as he saw Silica with their little girl in her arms.''How is it going with you and Silvana,and what did the doctor says?''Stoica asked as Silica smiled at her husband.''Well dear the doctor told me that Silvana is a healthly little girl.''Silica answered as she gave her husband a kiss on his blushed and smiled at his wife,as then walked up to the living room

as Sly saw them.''Mommy...Silvana.''Sly said as Silica walked up to her son and kneeled down.''Did you missed me and Silvana?.''Silica asked and Sly nodded.

''Yes...mommy..and I...missed..Silvana too..and I helped...daddy..with...

''Sly said as Silica smiled at then came in as Sly and Silica looked at him.

Sly smiled at his father.''Daddy..lets..show..Silvana's...crib.''Sly said as Stoica nodded.

''Silica put Silvana in the crib,as Sly put his plush for his little sister.''Stoica said.

Then Silica walked up to the crib.''Wow the crib looks great Dear.''Silica said as she laid Silvana down on the soft blanket,as Silvana then woke up and saw her father,mother and brother as she then smiled at them.''Hehe.''Silvana laughed as Sly smiled at his baby sister.''Silvana...is ..so..cute.''Sly said as Stoica and Silica agreed with Sly.''Yes Sly,your baby sister is so sweet,maybe one day she wil become a very beautiful girl.''Silica said.

End of chapter 2

next chapter wil be Emperor Barodius spended much time with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

On the second day Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina are spending time witrh their children Kazodius and Zarina.

Kazodius looked for the first time at his little baby sister.''She..looks so..cute.''Kazodius blabbered as Zarina also smiled at her older brother.

Both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina liked this sight,''How sweet both our children are happy with each other.''Kazarina said.

Emperor Barodius agreed with his wife and he hugged her. ''You're right my dear and how about we spend time together.''Barodius suggested as Kazarina liked the idea. ''Kazodius we will show you and Zarina the castle around.''Kazarina replied. Kazodius smiled at his mother and father. ''Yes..that..be great Mommy and Daddy.''Kazodius replied. Emperor Barodius then picked his son up and put him on his shoulder. Kazarina held Zarina in her arms. Both they left the room to show Kazodius and Zarina everything of the castle.

Zarina was looking around as Kazarina smiled at her little baby girl,''This is the first time you see the smiled at her sweet cute little baby daughter. As they were walking through the hall the soldiers greeted their Emperor and Empress. Little Zarina looked at the soldiers and one soldier also looked at the little girl. ''What a cute little daughter you have Empress Kazarina.''The soldier said. Kazarina smiled and agreed with the soldier. ''I know our little Zarina is such a adorable baby girl.''Kazarina replied.

Kazodius then looked at his daddy,''Daddy..when I..am,older I..want to..become..like you.''Kazodius blabbered as Barodius petted his son on his hair. ''Thats great to hear my son.''Barodius replied.

Then Zarina started to cry,''Waaaarghhh!''Zarina cried and Kazarina cradled her daughter,''There there my little girl Mommy will feed you now.''Kazarina comforted her daughter. Zarina then stopped to cry as Kazarina then headed back to the throne room. Barodius and his son watched Kazarina leaving with Zarina. ''Your mommy is now taking care of your baby sister now,but I will spend time with you my son.''Barodius said to his son. Kazodius nodded at his daddy,''But..I still love..mommy and Zarina..too and..I like to..spend..time,with you daddy!''Kazodius replied.

In the throne room Kazarina was breastfeeding Zarina as the baby girl was drinking mothermilk. Kazarina couldnt stop to look at her tiny baby daughter that needs much attention and love. ''Lumagrowl isnt my little daughter not cute?'' Lumagrowl agrreed with her,''Yes Empress Kazarina little Zarina is indeed a cute girl.''Lumagrowl replied.

To be continued.


End file.
